lyricsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Akarys
__TOC__ La page de discussion Akarys et WikiParoles. * Bonsoir :-) Je vois que le transfert avance ! J'ai une (première) série de questions "techniques" : (...) Cat :Questions transférées sur Aide:Questions_Réponses :Pense à "signer" tes message avec 4 tildes "~" à la fin. -- Akarys novembre 27, 2009 à 01:42 (UTC) Des priorités ? Bonjour, Y a-t-il des priorités pour enrichir le site ? Photos des pochettes, biographie d'un artiste etc... Karamel novembre 28, 2009 à 14:54 (UTC) :Bonjour. :- Je pense que le plus important est d'ajouter au moins 1 album à chacun des artistes. Ça rendra les pages Artistes plus agréables et surtout ça fournira un exemple et une motivation aux visiteurs pour qu'ils ajoutent les autres albums. :- A noter qu'il y a quelques artistes francophones dans le wiki "LyricWiki" dont les infos peuvent être recopiées (avec vérification) dans WikiParoles. :-- Akarys novembre 29, 2009 à 03:20 (UTC) J'ai loupé quoi ? : déplacé ici : "Discussion:Jeanne_Garraud/À_côté_des_choses_(2008)" Tohama : petit drapeau Bonsoir Akarys :-) J'ai vu que certains artistes avaient leur petit drapeau. Celui de Tohama sera donc bleu blanc rouge. Elle est née à Neuilly-sur-Seine en 1920. Ceci après que j'aie vérifié les paroles de "C'est loin tout ça". Eh oui ! Phikipsy novembre 29, 2009 à 22:13 (UTC)Phikipsy :Bonjour. Pour le "petit drapeau", il suffit d'aller sur la page de l'artiste (Tohama), de faire 'Modifier' pour l'éditer, puis de renseigner dans le bloc du haut la ligne | paysDOrigine = France . :Merci de participer :) -- Akarys novembre 30, 2009 à 01:42 (UTC) Question Bonjour :-) Je ne savais pas trop si je devais poster ici, ou sur ma page de discussion (j'y ai posé une question sur les doublons... mais tu n'y as pas encore répondu...) ou sur la FAQ de l'aide... Alors j'ai posé mes deux questions sur la FAQ, et je te le signale ici :-D Si c'est pas la place... tu sais les déplacer ;-) Chaparral83 décembre 1, 2009 à 08:19 (UTC) : -- Vu et répondu; Discussion_utilisateur:Chaparral83, Aide:Questions_Réponses -- Akarys décembre 1, 2009 à 08:51 (UTC) Peut-on supprimer une page wikia ? J'ai créé un doublon que j'ai voulu supprimer et ça ne fonctionne pas. Concerne Joe Dassin (Joli minou/Joli Minou). Le bon titre est "minou" en minuscule J'ai "vidé" la page "Joli minou" et j'ai voulu renommer "Joli Minou" en "Joli minou" impossible, on me dit que la page existe alors que j'ai lu quelque part qu'on peut donner le nom d'une page à une autre si elle est vide... Merci de la réponse :-D --Hélène décembre 1, 2009 à 12:45 (UTC) :Bonjour. Supprimer ? Vous, non. Moi, oui ;) mais ce n'est pas dans la logique du wiki. :Pour ton doublon, j'ai Annulé ton "vidage" sur le bon titre (minou); j'ai édité le doublon (Minou) et remplacé son contenu par la ligne :#REDIRECTION Joe_Dassin/Joli_minou. Tout appel ou toute référence à Minou conduira ainsi sur minou. Ca évite de faire des liens morts dans des pages (ou des sites extérieurs) qui aurait référencé sur Minou. Ok ? -- Akarys décembre 1, 2009 à 13:02 (UTC) :TODO : à mettre dans la FAQ OK vu merci. Mais donc il va rester cette page "morte" qui ne sert à rien. pourquoi ne pas la supprimer au lieu de faire une redirection ? --Hélène décembre 1, 2009 à 13:21 (UTC) :C'est une fiche que tu as barré et marquée "Doublon. Voir minou". Oublie-la et le wiki fera de même. ;) Euh... non j'ai rien barré ni marqué sur ladite page. je veux bien l'oublier puisque d'ailleurs je ne retrouve pas cette page --Hélène décembre 1, 2009 à 14:03 (UTC) cléWikipédia : qu'y mettre ? Sur cette ligne, doit-on simplement mettre des mots clés qui permettent d'arriver au bon article sur Wikipédia (ex: Jacques Hélian... qui va aboutir à plusieurs sites dont Wikipédia) ou mettre la référence obtenue, une fois sur l'article Wikipédia souhaité (ex: fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_H%C3%A9lian ), formule que j'ai essayée sans succès, du moins en phase de prévisualisation seulement. Je ne suis pas allé plus loin. :La "clef" est ce qui suit le .../wiki/, donc Jacques_Hélian ici. :Si tu vois des %C3 et autres bizarreries, c'est sans doute que tu utilises InternetExplorer... :--Akarys décembre 2, 2009 à 16:35 (UTC) Comment sont traités les "duos" ? Je ne vais pas tarder à tomber sur des chansons, par exemple "Aldebert + Anne Sylvestre", "Aldebert + Marcel Amont"... etc... dans le CD d'Aldebert "enfantillages" Comment on indique ça ? Si dans le corps de la chanson, il y a {Lui:}, {Elle:} Où est-ce qu'on marque qui est "Lui", et qui est "Elle" ? Et si c'est deux hommes (et qu'on n'a pas marqué qui chante quoi)... où est-ce qu'on peut faire figurer l'info ? --Chaparral83 décembre 2, 2009 à 16:52 (UTC) :TODO ... Rubrique "Titres à classer" Question : pourquoi les chansons figurant dans les titres à classer ne disparaissent-elles pas automatiquement de cette liste quand on les fait figurer spécifiquement dans un album d'un artiste ? Serait-ce un bug à réparer ? merci --Hélène décembre 3, 2009 à 15:06 (UTC) :Bonjour. Toujours avec l'analogie des "fiches papier", un wiki c'est bête ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu recopie des infos sur une fiche qu'elles disparaissent de l'autre. Il faut les effacer explicitement. C'est pour cela que dans l'aide je conseille d'utiliser 2 fenêtre et de faire Ctrl_X (Couper) dans l'une et Ctrl_V (Coller) dans l'autre puis de sauver les 2. --Akarys décembre 3, 2009 à 15:53 (UTC) vu, merci ;-) --Hélène décembre 3, 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) :PS: après réflexion, ça pourrait être une tâche à ajouter au "robot" qui commence à faire le ménage sur le site. TODO. --Akarys Liste de titres Bonjour Akarys, J'ai créé l'interprète Maria Rémusat --->OK J'ai voulu créer en "Titres à classer", la chanson "Adieu adios" mais ai certainement fait une fausse manœuvre (1er titre de cet interprète que j'ai pourtant mis entre deux barres verticales selon ce que j'ai cru comprendre de la procédure). Ce titre ne s'inscrit donc pas en rouge et je ne sais cliquer dessus pour ajouter les paroles. Où est le blème ? ( ou le blâme ?)tout doux, là ! Je dois réfléchir pour la signature ! décembre 6, 2009 à 10:17 (UTC)Phikipsy P.S. De plus, dans l'historique, les lignes concernant ces ajouts ne sont pas suivies par {défaire} * Les Titres à classer, Titres hors albums et Albums utilisent tous la structure {{Liste de titres .... On peut vider ce bloc mais on ne doit pas le supprimer. ok ? --Akarys décembre 6, 2009 à 11:35 (UTC) Wikia / Wiki Muzika Bonjour Sur Wiki Muzika, j'ai créé les différents albums de Véronique Pestel. La rapidité de réaction du serveur est très agréable ! Je me sers enfin de "prévisualiser", ce que j'avais arrêté de faire dès le premier jour sur Wikia, tellement le temps de réponse était long ! * Heureux que la différence se voit ! :) --Akarys J'ai volontairement laissé les titres sur "titres à classer", puisque tu dis que ton "robot" se chargera de la mise à jour. Ça me permettra de vérifier que je n'ai pas oublié de recopier un titre dans un album... * Ok Mais je crois comprendre qu'il faudra quand même aller sur Wikia pour "humaniser" les chansons ? Pas glop :-( * Je vais voir suivant le volume fait/à faire après quelques temps. Peut-être enlèverai-je alors ce bandeau... --Akarys Et ma (première) question :-D Les albums étant créés sur Wiki Muzika, est-ce qu'il faut aussi les renseigner sur la chanson de Wikia, ou est-ce inutile ? --Chaparral83 décembre 7, 2009 à 15:13 (UTC) * Je prévois de ne mettre qu'un minimum d'infos sur Wikia et un transfert automatique Muzika->Wikia. Problème, le robot est comme le site : lent... :( *Nota: J'ai remis ce paragraphe à la fin. Pas facile pour moi sinon de voir ce que tu as ajouter sur cette page. Obligé de faire un diff à chaque fois ;) --Akarys décembre 7, 2009 à 15:50 (UTC) Mes premiers pas J'ai fait mes premiers pas sur Wiki afin de m'y familiariser (avec l'aide de Cat pour la mise à l'étrier) Je me suis occupé de Michel Laurent, Luc Romann, Richard Anthony et je vais poursuivre avec Jean Arnulf. Dès le premier chanteur nommé j'ai eu un message d'Akarys indiquant une solution prochaine pour les EP Qu'en est-il ? J'ai passé tous les textes à publier de ces interprêtes qui ont utilisé principalement ce support disque Quand j'avais affaire à un EP et un 33 tours portant le même nom j'ai ajouté la notion 30 cm au 33 tours (pour les différencier, sinon ce n'est pas pris en compte et on retombe sur le premier travaillé) Est-ce que c'est bon ? ou dois-je revoir la copie ? Jylve, 11/12/2009 * En choisissant ce principe de "Tire (année)" pour les albums je pensais me mettre à l'abri des doublons. :En regardant la page Richard Anthony je vois en fait beaucoup de "petits albums" qui ne sont en fait pas des albums mais des "maxi". :La question est : Est-ce que ces Maxi sont utiles ici ? Je pense que quasi tous leurs titres doivent apparaitre aussi dans des "vrais" album, non ? De plus les infos sur les Maxis risque d'être difficiles à obtenir pour pas mal d'artistes. :--Akarys décembre 13, 2009 à 09:47 (UTC) à la question d'Akarys: "Est-ce que les maxis sont nécéssaires ?" à la question d'Akarys: "Est-ce que les maxis sont nécéssaires ?" ma réponse est oui Mais d'abord il me semble que la notion d'albums regroupait tous les disques En ce qui concerne Richard Anthony il s'agit de 45 tours E.P (Extended play ou longue durée) et non pas de maxis cette dernière étant une catégorie de 45 tours bien à part, généralement des disques à 2 chansons de format 30cm Pourquoi les E.P sont nécessaires ? = tout simplement parce que c'était la première forme sous laquelle l'interprète présentait ses chansons dans les années 50 et 60. Le 33 tours n'arrivait, plus tard, que pour une vedette consacrée en ne reprenant pas forcément la totalité des chansons des EP mais en y ajoutant d'autres parfois. En exemple pour Richard Anthony les chansons des deux premiers EP ne seront pas repris en 33 tours Pour être précis j'ai mis à la fois EP et 33 tours, ainsi qu'un simple 45 tours, puis un titre hors album puisqu'il n'apparait que sur un coffret d'intégral paru sous le format CD Pour l'intérêt historique il me semble que le premier support sur lequel est paru une chanson est important surtout quand, je l'espère, on pourra ajouter toutes les notes concernant ces chansons. Il est vrai que le support EP, bien qu'il existe encore, est devenu presque confidentiel. Mais dans les années 50 et 60 c'était lui le plus imposant et gageons que les supports majoritaires actuels (CD surtout) vont finir par laisser leur place à d'autres supports. Je ne peux pas oublier ces disques EP et les indiquer me semble prioritaire. Pour les renseigner cela me semble aussi facile que les 33 tours, et si j'ai rapatrié tous les textes à classer de Richard Anthony c'est que je me sentais apte à le faire avec la possibilité de remplir des notes adéquats. Au résultat cela me semble satisfaisant. Bien sur il y a des doublons, qu'importe. Visuellement cela permet de consulter, voir les chansons manquantes, d'avoir une discographie d'un chanteur. Bref, bien des points positifs. Pour les manques concernant Richard Anthony: il y a deux types de chansons. 1) Celles qui plaisaient moins et que personne n'a souhaité posté. 2)Des chansons interprétées par d'autres artistes avant lui et dans ce cas il faudra trouver la solution pour les mettre aussi. Peut-être que quand elles seront rapatriées sous le nom du premier interprète cela pourra se faire sans difficultés. Jylve 13/12/2009 Coup de cœur Bonjour, Ce wiki a été choisi par le staff Wikia pour devenir un des prochains coups de cœur. Pour cela j'ai besoin d'une image représentant le wiki mesurant 200 x 75 pixels. Je pourrais prendre l'image du logo mais il serrait plus intéressant de créer une image pour ces dimensions (avec peut être le fichier source du logo que je dispose pas). Pouvez vous m'envoyer le fichier source ou créer une image pour ce wiki? Merci d'avance, Cywil janvier 30, 2010 à 15:46 (UTC) :Bonjour Cywil :C'est sympathique de vouloir faire la promo de fr.lyrics, mais c'est aujourd'hui un peu prématuré. Le site est en pleine restructuration et pour quelqu'un qui arriverait aujourd'hui dessus... c'est le foutoir ! :( :Le principal problème est que Wikia est très lent à partir de la France... Je transforme donc le site initial pour faire des pages plus complètes mais moins nombreuses. (Moins d'éditions à faire). Je pense en avoir pour quelques semaines encore. Début Mars peut-être ? :Sinon je vais regarder ce que j'ai pour l'image/logo. :--Akarys janvier 31, 2010 à 11:04 (UTC) Mon accueil... ne m'accueille plus ! Hello :-) J'utilisais comme page d'accueil la liste du "flux d'activité", ce qui me permettait de savoir rapidement qui avait travaillé sur quoi. Depuis deux jours, cette page ne s'affiche plus. À la place, j'ai le message : "Vous n'avez pas encore participé à ce wiki. Cliquez sur Nouvelle page pour commencer à écrire!" J'ai vérifié : je n'ai jamais été "déconnectée", mais j'ai fait la manip' : déconnexion puis connexion. Pas de changement ! Je peux afficher la "liste de suivi", mais elle ne m'indique que les pages sur lesquelles je suis intervenue... et ça, pour l'instant, je m'en souviens encore ! Peux-tu m'indiquer comment faire pour retrouver cette page d'accueil, sans devoir faire "Modifications récentes / nouvelles pages", ce qui me prend la tête et m'use les nerfs, vu le temps que mettent les pages Wikia à s'afficher ! Merci :-) --Chaparral83 février 4, 2010 à 15:29 (UTC) :Bonjour. Bon ben j'ai cherché... mais je n'ai pas trouvé :( :Spécial:Mon_Accueil est une page dite "spécial" qu'on ne put pas éditer. (voir aussi http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:My_Home ). Je ne comprends donc pas trop pourquoi son comportement a changé pour toi, et je ne peux même pas la voir pour essayer de comprendre... :Le mieux est sans doute de contacter le support Wikia... (lien en bas de page) mais il y a peu de francophones actuellement. :--Akarys février 5, 2010 à 05:33 (UTC) Si je puis me permettre... c'est la même chose pour moi - et sans doute encore pour d'autres : ma page d'accueil n'affiche plus que les modifs faites depuis hier. J'ai l'impression que le fait que tu aies créé les nouvelles pages sur Wikia a effacé toute la liste des modifs faites depuis le début (J'ai ce problème depuis lundi, et mes 148 mails wikia reçus...). Je ne peux donc plus consulter les modifs au-delà d'hier, elles semblent ne plus exister. Pourtant, mon nombre perso de modifs est toujours là, même s'il a légèrement baissé...--XORF février 5, 2010 à 06:35 (UTC) :Il est probable que XORF ait raison sur ce coup là. J'ai fait la suppression de beaucoup de pages (les anciennes /Titres_à_classer) mais ces modifs n'ont pas été classées à "faites par un robots" mais dans la liste des utilisateurs. Même si regroupées dans "(Journal des suppressions de page)‎" elles ont du "manger" l'historique limité sans doute à 500 modif par défaut. Si tel est le cas tout devrait revenir en ordre au für et à mesures des nouvelles éditions. :--Akarys février 5, 2010 à 08:42 (UTC) :Ooops, I did it again ! ;) :Ok. C'est fois c'était pour les anciennes pages Album. J'ai normalement fini le gros du ménage sur Wikia et ça ne devrait donc plus se reproduire. Désolé pour la gêne occasionnelle. :) :--Akarys février 6, 2010 à 07:59 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Akarys! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:20 (UTC)